My Boss
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Smutty one-shot. Fred/Me


This is my smutty one-shot of Fred and me, cause I love Fred! Sadly I do not own him. :( Warning: Smut, smut, and more smut. You have been warned.

One day my boss asked me to stay after work. I'm good at my job so I thought he was giving me another potion to make or product to test and I have no husband to go home to so I didn't really mind. After he had locked the door I walked into his office at the very back of the shop.

Now my boss is not old and ugly actually he is young around my age, single, and very good looking. He asked me to close the door and have seat. No one but us was still at work but I did as I was asked. He smiled and walked to the door and locked it.

"Now that we are alone I need to discuss something with you." He smiled as he touched my hair. "You have been teasing me from the day you started working for me and my brother." He leaned in as if to kiss me.

"Mr. Weasley please I assure you I don't know what you mean." I was really freaked out.

"You know what I'm talking about. Every time I see you I catch you looking at me with lustful eyes." He was right of course.

"I'm sorry if I offended you sir." I apologized.

"Please call me Fred. Now like I was saying, you apparently have a thing for me and honestly I have a thing for you. You're a beautiful women Melissa." He kissed my cheek.

"Fred um… I really don't think we should..." He silenced me by kissing me and pulling me out of my chair against his hard length.

I hesitated at first but he coaxed my lips apart with his warm tongue and I melted into his kiss. He was growing harder by the second. His hands were on my butt and my arms around his neck pulling each other closer. I slid my hand from his shoulder to his chest. I felt his hand go under my skirt and up my bare thigh to my naked butt. (I never wear panties if I don't have to.)

"Oh naughty little witch, no panties. You were hoping for this you bad girl." He spanked me lightly causing me to shiver in delight.

I slid my hand lower over his rock hard abs and into his pants. His finger slip inside my wet pussy just as I grab his hard cock. I moaned as I felt two fingers slip inside me and start rhythmically pumping in and out.

"Oh Fred that feels so good. I love you fingers fucking my wet cunt." I moaned as I started jerking him.

"Oh your soaking wet and so tight Melissa. I love how wet you are for me. Come for me baby, come all over my hand." he groaned as I start to come from his wonderful fingers. I moaned his name over and over as the waves crashed through me. He pulled his fingers out of me and sucked them clean.

He started unbuttoning my blouse as I pulled off his shirt. He unhooked my bra and my D cup tits were exposed.

"You have wonderful tits Melissa." He smiled just before taking my right nipple in his mouth. I pull off my skirt and his pants as he sucked on mes. I slipped my shoes off and pulled his lips to mine. As we kissed he backed me up to his desk.

"I'm going to have right here on my desk but first I'm going to lick your sweet little pussy." He said as he set me on the edge of his desk and pulled my knees apart. As soon as his tongue found my clit my hips bucked off his desk.

"Oh god Fred your tongue feels so good on my pussy." I gasped as he slid his fingers into me again.

"Oh Melissa you taste so good baby. I could eat your pussy all day, but I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard right on my desk and you're going to come for me like a good little whore." He said as I came again from his tongue and fingers. He sucked his fingers clean again.

I smiled at him as he stepped in between my legs. Slowly he slid his huge cock into my tight pussy. It felt so good having a man inside me again. I pulled him as deep as he could go. He pulled out carefully as not to hurt me.

"Oh Fred, you're sweet trying to be gentile and all but fuck me hard baby please." I begged as I brought my hips off the desk.

"Oh you want hard you got it baby. I will fuck you as hard as I can." He groaned as he slammed into me. I moaned as he hit home.

"Fuck me hard and fast. No matter how many times I come or beg you to stop don't. Keep fucking me till you can't fuck anymore." I moaned as he fucked me faster.

"I wont stop baby I promise. Your pussy is so tight and hot. You fit me perfectly baby. I'm gonna fuck you so good. You're now my little bitch. I get to fuck you when I want, how I want, where I want, and you are going to like it." He pounded into me so hard I came again.

"I'm yours Fred, all yours. Fuck me how ever you want. Just don't stop fucking my pussy please." I begged as he turned me over and fucked me from behind.

"Oh Melissa marry me baby we can fuck all the time. Please marry me. I will beg if I have to. I have waited so long to be with you. I need you with me." He growled as he fucked harder.

"Oh Fred, yes I will marry you. Oh god Fred take me on the floor make me yours." I begged and he did. He laid me on the floor and pounded my pussy hard.

"Oh baby, your so wet for me. You're gonna make me come. I'm gonna come deep inside your sweet pussy." He groaned as he came shooting his load deep inside me. He pulled out of me and I thought he was done. Not even close, he laid in between my legs and sucked my clit into his mouth.

"Oh god Fred, eat my pussy. Yeah eat me out till there is nothing left. Fuck me with your fingers please." I begged and he did. He fucked me with his fingers and ate me out till I could come no more.

"Oh Fred you are amazing honey." I smiled and kissed him deeply.

"So are you really going to marry me or were you just saying that?" He asked serious.

"I'm gonna marry you as long as we do that everyday and you always call me your little bitch." I said nibbling on his neck.

"Ya we will do that everyday and You are my little bitch." he said kissing me and sliding deep inside me once again.

A/N: I hope you liked it and if you want me to write one with you and your favorite character that send me a pm and I will try my best. Lots of love to all my readers!


End file.
